


Three Little Words

by The__Squealer



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can three little words change your life? A Lincoln & Olivia post Bloodline story, please read & review.<br/>Originally posted on FanFiction under the user name Ashley-Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

He said that he loved her, there in that moment when they both thought she was going to die, Lincoln had told her he loved her, now here she was, sitting in the hospital, her son, Henry in her arms, very much alive and wondering if he'd meant it or if it was just in the heat of the moment that he let those three words slip.  
It was so sudden yet to Olivia, hearing those words come from Lincoln it just felt right, better than they had ever sounded coming from Frank, he'd always been there for her, since they'd first become partners, they just clicked. They were closer than most partners were, it'd be strange if they were anyone else but they weren’t, they were Lincoln and Olivia, and maybe, she felt the same for him.  
It wasn't until the moment where she thought she would never have the chance to tell him that Olivia finally realised her feelings for her best friend, she loved him, she knew she did and in a way she always had, even if it were only recently that she'd discovered just how much she really did love him, it was as if she was finally now just waking from a long sleep and everything was just all so clear.  
She knew he'd be back in a few minutes, he'd only left the room to find himself some tea, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd say them again or if he'd even bring up the fact that he'd said it to her or would it be her who asked if it was real.   
Olivia's mind was racing, she knew she loved him, it was different from how she'd ever loved anyone else, though she couldn't help but think that maybe he'd meant it in a brotherly family way, but as she thought back on that moment and heard those words again she smiled and knew the love he felt for her was real.  
Hearing footsteps, she looked towards the door, smiling when she saw Lincoln standing there,  
"Hey" she whispered to him, not wanting to wake Henry  
"Hey yourself, can I hold him?" Lincoln asked, walking into the room, placing his drink on the bedside table and sitting down in the chair beside her bed, smiling as she placed the baby into his arms.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Olivia watching as Lincoln just looked at her son  
"Did you mean it? What you said back there? Did you mean it?" she asked, breaking the silence, looking up at her, Lincoln smiled and nodded   
"yeah, I meant it, every word, I love you, always have" he smiled at her again, standing carefully and sitting on the edge if the bed, Henry still asleep in his arms, she smiled at his answer, leaning forward and kissing him gently before looking to her son in his arms  
"I love you too" Olivia told him, her smile turning into a grin as she looked back to Lincoln, who knew that three little words could sound so amazing, that in an instant they could change your life.


End file.
